


Blind

by BlewDeChat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, SlightAngst, blindbaekhyun, deafsehun, hunbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlewDeChat/pseuds/BlewDeChat
Summary: In which Baekhyun is blind because of an accident and the only thing to reassure him that everything will be fine is his deaf boyfriend, Sehun, who can only read the smaller's lips to understand anything and not knowing at all what his voice sounds like- not even his own.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble i did while i was on break

**( _Baek POV_ )**

A black vast engulfed me, only piercing darkness surrounded me to keep me any sort of company. I groped and felt around for anything near, but touched nothing other than thin sheets and the mattress underneath me.

Then I suddenly remembered… and sat up, leaning over to rest my head in the palms of my hands, the feeling of utter defeat over powering any other emotion that was consuming me.

I reminisced as the sad endearing memory of the most beautiful boy I'd ever laid eyes on, only to have my sight snatched from me like it was nothing, only a mere dream. It was as clear as day… my memory of being able to see.

I could hear heavy footsteps coming this direction, the sound louder as it came closer to the shut door.

The sound of the door creaked eriely as the steps came through the now open door. I could feel my heart pick up it's pace, beating sporadically against my rib cage as panic boiled my blood like the sudden rush of adrenaline someone would get while hiding from a killer.

But soon a deep smooth voice soothed my damaged ears, "Hey.. Baek.. I'm here.. don't.. worry." Sehun's voice came out slow and calmly. 

All of a sudden a pit grew in the bottom of my stomach as I could feel my sightless eyes burn and fill with hot tears. I realized I would never be able to see my lover's face ever again, unless there was some magical cure how to fix my severely damaged eyes.

I could feel the right side of the bed cave in as Sehun sat down beside me and pulled me into his chest, then lovingly stroked my hair with one hand as the other drew circles on my middle back. It was nice to be comforted so.. genuinely. Knowing that he wouldn't leave for anything the world had to offer him. But nonetheless that couldn't help the dark pessimistic thoughts eating at my stomach.

"I-I can't d-do this anym-more…" I couldn't help it any more, and cried into Sehun's chest. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I knew he could feel the vibrations of my voice.

I could feel Sehun slightly pull away, probably because he would want me to repeat so he could read my lips.

"What.. did… you say?" Sehun asked, his deep voice dragged every word as his voice almost sounded unsure if he was saying anything right, so he took extra time to speak so he could make sense.

Reaching up, I felt around to touch his face, and once I made contact with his soft skin I brushed my hands over to his cheeks and cupped them in my palms. I could still feel hot tears stream down my puffy cheeks as I continued to cry uncontrollably.

"I-I.. Love you, Sehun.. Don't leave me.."

I could feel his face scrunch up, probably upset. He pushed my hands away from his face, just that almost made me feel like breaking down and ending it right there. But those thoughts were thrown out the window as my lover wrapped his strong muscular arms around me passionately.

His voice was low and deep right next to the shell of my ear as he softly spoke, "I love you… I.. will… never leave.. you." A shiver ran down my spine from his deep tone.

I gripped his clothed chest and my throat swelled, making me helplessly choke on my pathetic sobs. It felt like there was a lump stuck in my windpipe. I tried desperately to recollect myself, but ended up spilling out all over again. So I continued to just cling to him like my life depends on it as I poured out my heart through my tears while Sehun held me in a tight embrace and softly rubbed my back.

After crying for so long, my eyes painfully dried up. I could no longer cry, I bawled so much that I had no tears left. I choked on cracked and broken cries. I took deep shattered breaths, finally mustering up enough energy to recollect myself weakly.

I lightly pulled away from Sehun, still not being able to see anything besides the black vast of nothing. Reaching up once again, I found my lover's cheek and quietly asked once I knew I had his attention.

"Even though my eye sight's gone? Please tell me.. Do you still love me… even when I'm blind?"

I could feel his face contort again. I knew he was obviously displeased with the absurd question, "What.. kind.. of… shitty question.. is that, Baek?.. You know.. my answer… will..  _ always _ be… the.. same. Yes, I love.. you. I will.. love you… no matter what… happens.."

My heart throbbed at his heartfelt words. Then I tried pushing further, as if I were trying to convince myself of something, "R-really?"

"Really.." He said quietly, barely above a whisper, "You are.. my… one and only.. I love you, Baekhyun."

My face hurt, not being able to control the giant grin that grew across my face. I knew Sehun would never have a second thought about me, but this damn consuming darkness filled my head with the worst nightmares..

Sehun pulled me in close, yet again, and laid us down as he gently pulled the thin covers over us. He held me close to his large body protectively. I buried my face in his chest, taking a deep breath through my nose to inhale my lover's intoxicating scent.

"We will… figure.. this out.. don't worry, Baek… Everything is.. going to be… okay.." Sehun quietly whispered slowly.

I clutched onto his chest and tightly shut my eyes, "I know.." 

Still being stripped of my ability to see, only a pitch black ocean of darkness, I fell asleep once again into a deep slumber next to the love of my life. Knowing even when I wake up being able to see nothing, he'll still be there.


End file.
